


Ski Trip

by F1_rabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Dani's looking forward to the company ski trip, but he's got to share a room with Jorge...





	Ski Trip

**Author's Note:**

> For jorgelorenzos 💗  
> Merry Christmas sweetie! 🎄🎁❄⛄⭐

It had been a long drive up to the mountains, and Dani felt good about getting away from the office.

It was just a pity that he couldn't get away from his colleagues, but that was the downside of a company vacation.

But it would be worth it to have a week of skiing, all paid for by his employers.

How bad could it be?

*

"Dani, you're sharing with Jorge." Marc handed Jorge a room key.

"No." Dani covered his mouth the second he realised what he said, but it was too late, everyone was staring at him.

"I know you two don't get on, but we all agreed that rooms would be drawn at random."

Dani took a deep breath, and he didn't dare look Jorge in the eyes.

"Fine."

*

Dani huffed the whole way to his room, of all the people he could have been stuck with on this trip, it had to be Jorge. He was the rival head of department, and it always seemed to end in war between the two of them.

It was only for a week, he could make that work.

And then he saw the room that they had to share.

There was only one bed.

*

"I'm not sharing the bed with you."

"Fine, then you can sleep on the floor." Jorge folded his arms, and Dani did the same.

Dani spent the rest of the evening trying to convince his colleagues to swap rooms with him, but it seemed no-one wanted to share with Jorge, or him.

He'd never realised how much his colleagues disliked him until now.

Slinking back to his room, he hoped that Jorge wouldn't be there so he could just take the bed, but he had no such luck.

Jorge was sound asleep, sprawled out over the bed and leaving no space for Dani even if he wanted to share the bed.

*

The floor was cold and hard, and Dani cursed the fact that his stubbornness wouldn't let him back down, even though he was shivering with the cold.

Jorge looked so comfy in the bed, curled up in a ball, the fluffy duvet surrounding him like a cocoon.

It was so tempting, and Dani did the last thing that he ever imagined himself doing.

He crawled into bed with Jorge, stealing some of the duvet from him before covering them both with the blanket.

It was warm and cozy, and Dani fell asleep the second that his head hit the pillow.

*

The next morning Dani woke up, and it wasn't until his brain kicked in that he realised who he was cuddling.

Jorge.

And worse still, his erection was pressing into Jorge's back.

He froze, scared to move in case he woke Jorge, but Jorge seemed to sense that he was pulling away and shuffled closer to him.

"Morning."

"It's not you, it's..." Dani sighed, hoping Jorge would let go of his arm now he was awake, but Jorge seemed happy for the comfort.

"I've seen the way you look at me."

Dani spluttered, he wanted to say that he wasn't interested, but that would have been a lie.

He kept telling himself that they had nothing in common, but the reality was, they were more alike that either of them wanted to admit.

"How does breakfast sound?"

Dani's stomach grumbled in appreciation, and Jorge kissed the back of his hand.

"Why did you never say anything?" Dani rested his head against his shoulder, kissing each and every freckle as he waited for an answer.

"I was scared you didn't feel the same."

*

Dani and Jorge walked into the restaurant together, and Marc started cheering and clapping when he saw them.

"Told you all that bickering was just sexual tension." Marc held his hand out, and Alex slapped twenty euros into his hand.

"You two had a bet?"

"The whole office had a bet on how long it would take you two to get together." Marc smiled, and Jorge rested his hand on Dani's shoulder to calm him.

"You set this up?"

"Still counts." Marc stuck his tongue out, and Dani rolled his eyes. "Anyway, you should be thanking me."

"For what?"

"Getting you some action." Marc leant back in his chair, and Dani was in danger of straining something from rolling his eyes so hard.

"We just cuddled."

"You've still got five nights left."

Dani blushed, and Jorge had a grin that could only be described as devilish.

They were going to have a lot of fun.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
